Promises
by Selah1
Summary: Roy x Edward snapshots, drabbles whatever you want to call them. [45 Roy x Edward themes not written in order]
1. Flower

When Edward had woken up, he heard his brother calling out loudly.

"Niisan!"

Edward opened his eyes slightly and groaned. He rolled over and look at the time on the clock.

Five to ten.

Ed blinked and the time slowly registered. He leapt out of the bed, managing to trip over his boots. Stunned, put on his boots and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on Al! Were going to be late." Ed called as he dashed out the door.

"Oh, Niisan." Al sighed as he followed Ed out the door.

Ed made it to central headquarters at ten after ten. He was ten minutes late and he felt like hitting his head against something, preferably hard.

After he had greeted and received a lecture on being on time, Ed was granted admission into the Colonel's office. Leaving Al to play with Black Hayate.

Upon entry, Ed realized why he didn't want to be there in the first place.

The fight.

"Right." Ed sighed.

Start of Flashback-

"If you understand than, be quiet!"

Ed lowered his eyes to look at the floor, he bit his lip as the words were spoken.

Roy turned to look at him.

"Just go."

Ed's eyes were filled with hurt as he turned around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Ed grabbed his jacket and slammed the door as he left.

End of Flashback-

Ed plunked himself onto the couch. For once, glad that the Colonel was nowhere in sight. He hadn't felt this depressed in such a long time.

Quite frankly, it sucked.

Colonel Roy Mustang walked through the hallways of central headquarters in a brisk manner. He was headed in the direction of his office, for what seemed like the sixth time this morning. Every time he got close, some officer would come along and deliver an urgent message. Or what they assumed an urgent message was.

Roy opened the doors of his office and headed in hoping this time around, he could get some work done. Well, not really, but it made a good excuse. Especially when he dealt with Hawkeye. To her, paperwork was always urgent. Sometimes Roy thought that woman took paperwork too seriously, but he would never say that to her face. Especially, if she had a gun within reaching distance. Or any sharp objects for that matter.

Ed was looked at the floor. He was feeling so sorry for himself; he didn't even hear the door open.

His eyes remained focus on the ground even as the Colonel walked into to his office and tossed his trench coat on the back of his chair.

It wasn't until Roy knelt down beside the couch and brushed his fingers across Ed's left cheek. Ed jumped slightly surprised.

Roy held a flower wrapped in tissue paper that was braced on Roy's right arm.

Ed blinked in surprise, when Roy offered the flower to him. The flower was a single red rose with a green stem that looked like a knife had been taken to it to cut off the thorns. Ed wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or insulted.

"Why?" Ed asked, looking at Roy.

Roy just looked at him, still offering the flower and not responding.

It was than that Ed realized that the flower – the rose was an apology. An apology that couldn't be spoken because of pride. From a Colonel who was too prideful to say he was sorry.

Ed looked at the rose to the Colonel. He reached forward and accepted the rose.

He supposed, it would be enough.


	2. Overtime Work

Colonel Roy Mustang, despised paperwork. The only thing was doing paperwork, when everyone else had left. It was really no fun at all and he never actually finished anything, anyway.

Some nights, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye would be there with him. Which could be argued whether or not it was a good or bad thing. Good because, he had company; bad because that she made sure he did his work. Every single boring detail of it.

Some nights, he was alone with just the paperwork as company. Those nights were always the longest with and it seemed like he got nothing done those nights.

Sometimes, he brought the paperwork home thinking he would get more work do there. However, that never was the case. Sometimes, there was just too many distractions and it seemed no matter where he went he would always find something to deter him from his work.

Which was why, Roy never told Lieutenant Hawkeye that he brought paperwork home with him. She would probably give him some lecture on how paperwork belong to the office and how there would be distractions at home everywhere. Then of course, he would be tempted to tell her, that there was a distraction everywhere. He could just imagine the glare she would give him.

However, there was one distraction he didn't mind. Even though compared to the other distractions, it was the worst at distracting him from the paperwork.

The distraction wasn't always there. Every so often, the distraction would present itself and if Roy attempted to ignore the disturbance, it would sit there and pout. Not to mention whine and complain enough to drive anyone insane, if it was in the mood. Or he could simply to simply agree with the diversion. Which really wouldn't help with the paper work.

Yet, no matter how much Roy would say he wouldn't let the distraction get to him, it did. Every single flipping time. No matter, what Roy did, it seemed to succeed.

It seemed that every single time, Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was in town and Roy was alone, the blond would sneak into the Colonel's office while he was working and sit on the older man's lap.

And no matter how many times Roy would tell him told him to get up or leave Edward refused, only clinging tighter to Roy causing his work to halt. Edward just clings tighter, causing Roy to get no work done at all. Roy wondered if Fullmetal did it on purpose. Roy wouldn't be surprise if it was routine for Edward.

Edward always sat in the same position. His head rested on the Colonel's shoulder and his legs on either side of Roy's hips. His metal arm around Roy's neck for support and his human hand fisted in Roy's white shirt, he worn under the uniform.

Whenever Roy put forth a complaint, Ed would press his lips against Roy's neck complaints would always stop. Somehow Roy was sure Ed knew this and used it to his advantage, like it was a secret weapon.

Roy found he didn't mind.


	3. Scratching with Nails

Ed loved it when Roy touched his hair. Heck, he like it when he touched him anywhere, but his hair was probably on the top five list. Roy seemed to know just how to make Ed groan.

Depending on how Roy moved his fingers, he could make Ed do different things.

Fingers playing with the ends of his hair made him sigh in contentment.

When fingers braided his hair, it made him close his eyes and relax.

Fingers raking against his scalp made him purred.

Ed simply loved it.

Ed would end up leaning against Roy when he did. It turns his thoughts into fragments all thoughts center on how good it felt and how he didn't want Roy to stop.

Or at least until common sense kicked in.

It was Roy's secret weapon. He used it when he wanted Ed to agree with him or do something in particular. Since it made Ed more likely to say yes then no, when there were nails scratching against his scalp.

It always felt good.

"Hmm…a little to the left."

A chuckle was all he received in response.

The fingers shifted slightly.

Ed let out another purr.

Though the haze, he was sure that Roy was smirking.

Which would make Ed angry and he leave.

Any minute now.

Ed would get off Roy's lap and leave the office.

Roy fingers shifted slightly.

Ed stopped all movements that involved leaving and merely purred.

Roy smirked.

It was times like this, Ed hated that Roy knew his weak spot.


	4. Tears

It didn't happen very often. In fact Ed could count on one hand, how many times it had happened. Ed admired him for that. Roy's control over his emotions. It was certainly something Ed didn't possess, himself.

At Hughes funeral.

At his sister's funeral.

After the Ishbal war.

Three times. That wasn't many. Roy was always so in control. It was a rare occasion when he wasn't. Not that Ed minded much; Roy was good at leading.

Sometimes, Roy came close to the crying. He couldn't count all the times. There were too many times where break downs were close. where break downs were close. Where Roy was on a line. A very thin line.

Ed didn't mind though. It had felt a little strange hugging him at first, but, he got used to it. It had become routine, like everything else to do with Roy. He had got used to it.


	5. Like?

"Niisan, why don't you tell him?"

Ed blinked in surprise at Al's question.

"Tell who what Al?" Ed, replied.

Nothing better than pretending not to know what was going on.

Al shot him a look that clearly said you don't fool me.

Ed gulped, it seemed Al hadn't fell for it.

Damn.

Ed looked up at Al and their eyes met.

"Ok, so I know who were talking about," Ed responded, with resign in his voice.

Al grinned at his brother. "So, you going to tell him?"

"There's nothing to tell." Ed said, stubbornly.

Al raised an eyebrow at his brother. "But you love him," Al pointed out.

Ed looked up at his brother in dismay and crossed his arms. "I don't love Roy."

Al didn't look convinced.

Ed glared at Al. "Well, I don't."

"I know you, Niisan. You don't just go sleeping around with anyone," Al replied.

Ed's mouth dropped open.

"You knew?" Ed asked in total shock.

Al rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yes, I knew you were sleeping with Roy. What kind of fool do you take me for, Niisan?"

Ed had the grace to blush and look embarrassed.

"How long have you know about it?" Ed asked, meekly.

"Six months," Al coolly replied.

Ed winced; he had been sleeping with Roy for eight months.

"Does anyone else know?" Ed whispered.

Al shook his head, "I don't think so. Hawkeye might but, she has strange powers."

Ed nodded at Al's answer, still a little shaken that Al knew his secret. Ed looked over at his younger brother. "You knew but, you didn't say anything. Why?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me," Al replied.

Ed looked guilty for a couple minutes. "Al, I always planned on telling you but, I was waiting till it was something…"

"Waiting for what?" Al interrupted.

"Something permanent," Ed replied, meekly.

Al looked at his brother and said nothing for several minutes. "Something permanent?" He asked softly.

Ed bit his lip before replying, "Yes, I'm not sure if this is a permanent thing. Were only sleeping together, were not dating or anything." Ed felt his cheeks blushed as he paused. "I'm not sure, if this will last or not. If it doesn't, I don't want to open my mouth and tell him I love him, if it will mean nothing to him."

"I'm sure, he wouldn't do that to you, Niisan," Al replied. "You should just tell him."

"You mean just to hope for the best?" Ed asked.

Al nodded. "I'm almost positive, you will be pleasantly surprised."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

Al smiled at Ed. "I'm sure you would realize it to, if you weren't too busy acting the way you do to each other."

"Acting the way we do?" Ed asked.

"Being complicated," Al explained.

Ed look decidable miffed at Al's response.

"Well are you going to go talk with him?" Al asked.

Ed looked at Al for a couple moments not saying anything.

Al raised an eyebrow at Ed.

Ed sighed as Al looked at him. He Brushed some hair out of his face. "Alright, I'll go talked to him." Ed grumbled, "It will probably end up horribly wro-"

"Have I ever let you down Niisan?" Al questioned.

"Well, no." Ed admitted, truthfully.

Al smiled encouragely at Ed. "Then you'll talk to him, Niisan?"

"I suppose…" Ed complied.

Al just smiled.


	6. Wait an Minute

"Please," Ed begged, as he clung onto the back of Roy's jacket.

Roy stopped trying to walk away.

Ed rested his forehead against Roy's jacket. "Don't go," Ed pleaded.

"I'm not sure what I want but, I know it will be somewhere near you. Hopefully beside you, it's where I think I want to be," Ed explained, stumbling over his words. He still clung to Roy afraid that the taller man Roy might leave, if he decided to let go.

Roy stole a glance of Edward, out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes were emotionless when, looking at Ed. This was perhaps, the very reason they fought. Ed showed too much emotion Roy didn't show enough emotion.

It was true they fought a lot. Like cats and dogs really. Edward never saying what he needed, while Roy acted like a jerk. They certainly would never be bored, if they didn't drive each other insane first.

However, Roy supposed it would be enough.


	7. Notebook

Every time Ed and Roy talked; Ed took a mental note of it. He would figure out who won, who lost or when it was a tie. He would then record this in a notebook he kept.

The notebook wasn't special or unique in any way. It was small and black. Simple. Yet, had every single battle outcome between Roy and Ed; separated in columns. Ed-win, Ed-lose, Roy-win, Roy-lose and tie.

Ed was the scorekeeper and he never missed a score. Or a battle's outcome for that matter never forgot to fill the book in either.

They were enemies. Then, Roy decided to change that and Edward stopped keeping score.

After Roy changed the boundaries between them Ed trashed the book the next morning.


	8. Distance

They were apart and it had hurt. Ed hadn't expected it to hurt, but it did and it was a shock. It hurt even more when Ed had to reattach his automail however at least with the automail, the pain would go away eventually not like this pain.

He was on the other side of the gate. Alone. Away from his brother. His lover. His friends. Left alone, with people who barely resemble the loved ones he left behind.

The people he bumped into, were shells of their former selves. The former selves that he was used to. The ones he cared for and it hurt sometimes seeing people that were long gone or people he would never see again. Since he was stuck here.

Nina.

Hughes.

Al.

Winry.

But what hurt the most was bumping into these people, he knew. Because, they spoke and the pain was so much more unbearable then. It was like moments that stopped time. After all, time passed in moments.

He bumped into a man with dark hair and dark eyes, impossibly tall and handsome.

A face that was plastered into Ed's mind.

A face that clearly didn't know who Ed was.

The person didn't even know him and Ed felt like crying.


	9. Opportunity

He hadn't really thought it through. Not really anyway.

Sure, the Fullmetal alchemist possessed two qualities that he found appealing. Blond and feisty and he could never deny a good chase. Ed certainly was a good chase and much more.

So when Ed walked into his office the next morning for his new mission, Roy couldn't resist.

It was important not to do anything different, or Fullmetal would be suspicious. Besides, it was like playing a game. Games that Edward despised and it was fun bugging Fullmetal since, it was so easy to get under his skin.

Roy glanced at Ed the blond, from where he sat across from his desk. Ed hadn't knocked on the door like Roy expected. It wasn't Fullmetal's style. Ed didn't follow the rules, like everyone else did. He followed his own rules which Roy thought sometimes made no sense.

Roy had the folder for the mission on the desk. Like he had every other week. However, it was time to change things a little.

"Come here Fullmetal," Roy said, gesturing beside him.

Edward walked forward and stood beside the Colonel, blinking a little in surprise at the man in front of him.

Roy offered the paperwork to Edward.

Edward leaned forward to grab it, but Roy grabbed his wrist and tossed the paperwork on his desk.

Ed blinked.

"Um…Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Hmm…what?" Roy replied.

"Um…can you let go of my wrist?" Edward asked, blushing.

Roy smirked. "No."

Edward blushed even more.

"You looked flushed Fullmetal, do you need to see a doctor?" Roy asked, brushing his fingers against the wrist.

"I-I'm f-fine," Ed stammered out, his blush only increasing.

Roy smirked. "Are you sure, Fullmetal? I wouldn't want any of my men getting sick, " Roy purred.

Ed bit his lower lip and tried to move away.

Roy tightened his grip.

Edward stared at his wrist and then at Roy.

The door creeked open and Roy let go of Edward's wrist.

Edward blinked in surprise and grabbed the folder, blushing furiously and left the office in a hurry.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Roy.

He shot her a look that declared innocence.

She didn't believe him.


	10. Welcome back

It had taken years but he had accomplished his goal. All that research had paid off in the end. He wouldn't need those books again, Ed thought with a grin. He glanced over at his brother; they had finally did it.

Al had his body back.

He had his limbs.

It seemed like a dream come true and maybe it was.

Ed looked over to his brother, who was eating and it made him smile.

They were on the train to Central to visit the Colonel and the rest of the unit.

Ed looked out the window and saw that they were almost at Central. Ed felt a smile on his lips. They were back.

Ed had tried staying up and waiting for Mustang, but he ended up falling asleep. When Roy had finished his paperwork, he had stumbled upon Ed asleep at Havoc's desk and couldn't help but smile.

Ed had busted into the office at once to present Al. Everyone had said congratulations and fussed over Al. Hawkeye the most of course, and Al played with Black Hayate for the remaining day.

While everyone fussed over Al, Ed had glanced over at Roy and smiled while Roy smirked in return before the taller man changing his focus from the short blond to Al.

Roy looked at Ed and brushed some hair out of his face with a fond smile. He turned the chair, Ed was resting in and put him on his back.

Ed's arms found themselves thrown around the Colonel's strong neck and his face buried into a blue uniformed shoulder.


	11. Automail

Ed didn't like people touching his automail. The only person he let touch it was Winry. Mainly, because she was his mechanic. Sure, other people saw glimpses of the automail, but it was usually just the arm. A select few had seen his leg. It was different for each person due to the unique situation.

Winry had seen it while she repaired his automail.

Al had seen it in quite a few different situations. When Winry was repairing his automail or when he had been cleaning it.

Roy had…well that situation was unique if anything. Ed thought with a slight blush.

Sure, Roy had seen the automail on many different occasions but, Ed never liked him touching it. Especially when his fingers pressed against the catch. It made him nervous.

Ed didn't like anyone touching the catch on the automail. It was one thing seeing and touching the automail, a totally different one seeing and touching the catch.

With the catch, all it took was one simple flick of the wrist and he was helpless. Ed didn't really like the feeling.

Sometimes, Roy's fingers would brush the catch. Ed would be pulled out of the heat of the moment and try to move away from Roy. There would be a moment of silence and Roy would move his hands away from the catch and apologize. Ed was sure his lover had not meant to touch the catch.

Roy knew where the catch was because he had removed the automail a couple times. When Ed had busted the automail and had to removed it for when Winry could come to Central.

Ed knew when Winry came to see him that Roy would be nowhere in sight. Ed knew he felt guilty about Winry's parents. Roy would normally reappear when Winry had gone to spend the night wherever she was staying or to see Al.

Roy was one of the few that knew where the catch was on his automail. The man only knew because he had to remove the automail a couple times. He never touched the catch without Ed's permission, most of the time anyway. Sometimes Roy touched it without permission but it was mostly accidentally.

That was what Ed like best about Roy. It wasn't his good looks or his charm. It was the way he didn't go against Ed's wishes about his automail.


	12. Difference

Roy and Ed had different ideas on many things. How to do paperwork, how to operate on missions and how to act just to name a few. Sufficient to say, Roy and Ed had many differences and rarely agreed on anything.

But, on occasion, when they had to work together, things just worked out. Meaning they completed the mission with minimal damage. Which was a feat inside itself.

So, when First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye got a memo for a mission that could be potentially dangerous, she decided that Colonel Mustang and Major Elric should do it. The rest of the unit had their fingers crossed that the mission would be successful.

So far, the mission had been a success and Ed was sure the rest of the unit was hoping it would stay that way. However, more often than not it didn't play out well and it only took one comment from either party to screw it up.

Most of the time it was Roy since annoying Ed seemed to be a hobby of his or a specialty at least. Much to Ed's annoyance of course but, then again, Ed seemed to get annoyed very easily.

The lady in charge nodded and waved Colonel Mustang into the area he was headed into. Ed followed after getting past some security guards by showing his I.D.

He started to walk by the woman but she stopped him, which confused him.

"Mr. Elric, you can't go into that area. It's highly classify," The woman explained, at Edward's confused expression.

Edward blinked and tried to explain that he needed to follow Mustang get through. "Um…look Miss, I really need to get throu-" Ed started.

Roy's voice startled Ed. "He's with me Ashley," the taller man explained to the woman.

The woman nodded and gave a knowing smile at the two of them.

Ed knew what Ashley must be thinking and decided she had to be told the truth.

"No, you have the wrong idea. Him and me?" Ed said, as he gestured to Roy, then himself. "Were not together like that," Ed finished.

Two gloved hands were on his shoulders after the words left his mouth.

"Let's go Muffin" Roy said, dragging Ed away from Ashley as Ed made a tiny noise.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" Ashley called out to the two men.

Ed meant to tell Ashley that there would be no wedding at all. Except that when he open his mouth to do so, Roy covered his mouth with Ed's so that all that came out was a muffled protest.

After the two men separated a bunch of aw's could be heard as Roy dragged a dazed Ed away.

Ashley turned to her girlfriends as all three girls gushed about the two of them.

"They're so cute together!" The brunette said.

"I know it's so sweet that they love each other." The redhead exclaimed.

Ashley smiled before replying, "I so hope that they get to be together forever."

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

The redhead perked up. "Maybe they'll get married and will get invites!" She gushed as the other girls nodded in agreement.

This continued until their boss came along and told them bluntly that he didn't pay them to sit around and chat all the day. The girls nodded and complied. Ashley couldn't help but think that maybe if they found Mr. Tsunami a boyfriend he wouldn't be so cranky.

When Ed's normal thought process returned, he was furious. To put it simply, he was furious. He walked sulkily beside Roy. When he moved forward, Roy pulled an arm around his waist to slow him down. When he walk behind, Roy wrapped an arm around his shoulders to speed him up. At least that was what Ed thought he was doing.

It didn't help Ed's anger any when all the female workers could do was talk about how cute couple they made and how they should get married.

Ed gritted his teeth as he walked by.

There wasn't go to be any wedding, Ed thought, grumbling slightly. But maybe there was going to be a funeral. Definitely a funeral, Ed thought, glancing at Roy.

Roy smirked.

Ed glared.

Definitely a funeral.


	13. Body temperature

There had been chimeras all over. The order had came down on Mustang's unit to get rid of the unwanted chimeras, which was easier said than done. However, orders were orders, which was why Ed found himself in Central square with the rest of the unit. Most of the planning had been done earlier in the day. Chimera's seemed to always hide during the day and come out at night.

Stupid bloody chimeras.

Upon arrival, everyone was spilt into groups. Ed thought it was a bad idea personally but, one look from the Colonel and he decided to keep his mouth shut. Just this once though.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Sergeant Major Kain Fury will patrol the south side. Warrant Officer Vato Falman and Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda will patrol the north side. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang will patrol the East Side. Major Alex Louis Armstrong and Major Edward Elric will patrol the West Side." Riza explained to the group gather outside the steps of Central headquarters.

As the groups spilt up to the different areas, Ed grumbled as he searched for the chimeras. He wasn't having much luck and it seemed that Armstrong wasn't either.

Darn chimeras.

Ed wondered why the chimeras just couldn't come out so he could kill them and go back to bed, which was where he really wanted to be. Sleeping, since that privilege had seemed to be taken away from him lately.

In theory, Ed should have been paying more attention instead of grumbling about the chimeras because, he was more than likely to be attacked by one of the creatures when distracted.

Or something like that.

So when something grabbed Ed when he pass an alleyway, he was too shock to say anything.

Ed blinked when he realized that he was against a warm body. Well cross out the idea being captured by a chimera, since the creatures were not usually warm-blooded. Since, chimeras were obviously not warm-blooded.

Right?

Well, he knew the reptile chimeras were cold blooded but were the other chimeras?

Ed's thoughts were cut off as a pair of lips covered his. He didn't even have time to protest as his eyes closed.

When Ed did open his mouth to argue, another tongue invaded his mouth. Ed sighed lightly and his hands moved up to grip a pair of strong shoulders. Another pair of hands had encircled his waist.

Ed opened his eyes as they parted and he glared.

He felt like punching the expression off his partner's face. Ed hated having morals over rank.

It quite frankly sucked.

Which was the only reason why he wasn't punching Mustang's face with his automail. It wasn't as if he loved him or any wishy-washy thought like that.

Really.


	14. After One Year

Ed had stared at it for quite a bit.

One could argue surprise.

Or perhaps shock.

Roy had at to admit it was one of the only times he had made Ed speechless. And he didn't even touch Ed. Well, directly anyway.

Ed just kept looking at the object in question, which was in Roy's offered hand.

"Ed?"

Ed looked up at Roy and then to the object in the other man's hand, biting his lower lip. An action that meant he was thinking deeply on something.

"Do you want me to slip it on?"

Ed nodded and offered his hand out.

Roy smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Ed's finger.


	15. Fire Scars

Roy didn't have many scars. It was one of the first things Ed had really noticed about him.

Ed knew that Roy had two scars one on each wrist. They were So faded from time, that Ed only noticed when he realized the skin was slightly paler there. You could only really notice it up close.

The scar wasn't long, only three inches. The scar was the same length on both wrists the scars weren't that long, only about three inches and were the same length on each wrist.

Ed never really noticed the scars until they were sleeping together. Sure, he saw glimpses but, Ed never really thought about it.

When he asked, Roy had replied they were scars.

Fire scars.


	16. Hawkeye

Ed loved having his hair braided. Especially, by Roy, since Ed thought he was the best at braiding his hair.

Roy always said it was a pleasure, an indulgence. Sometimes, Roy said it was a temptation he hated to ignore. The statement was always followed by Roy nuzzling Ed's neck.

Roy would often braid it when he didn't want to do his paperwork.

It was the one thing that irked First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye since the Colonel hardly ever did his paperwork.

So, when she saw Roy braiding Ed's hair, the blond sitting in the Colonel's lap, she was less than pleased. In fact, Riza was getting fed up with the Colonel's work habits.

That was the last straw.

So, she set the Colonel with his paperwork and took Ed over to the couch and started to braid his hair. A task easily done, since she had done more than her fair share of hair braiding.

Roy Mustang had never been so jealous in his whole life.


	17. Back

Ed liked using Roy as a pillow. It was a very comfortable position to read and study in.

Ed was light enough that Roy never really noticed. At least not at first.

Roy only really noticed when he heard Ed's light snoring and occasion mumble.

Sometimes he would try moving away from Ed but it never worked. Ed would roll over, so his face was rested on Roy's back, clinging to the dark haired man.

It was the only time Ed would hang on to him. After all, Ed wasn't a very touchy person by nature. So it was always surprising when Ed did embrace, even if he was asleep when he did it.

Ed only clung to things he cared about which wasn't many things. Since Ed was very picky on what he did cared about.

Roy felt really privileged.


	18. Good Morning

Roy had learned early on that Ed like to sleep. Ed also hated having his sleep disturbed. It was one of his weird quirks. So, more often than not, Roy would wake up with Ed still clinging to him as if he was trying to hold onto all the sleep he could take.

Roy sighed and started to pull away. Ed clung on tighter to his bedmate.

"No," Ed groaned out.

Roy sighed, while looking to Edward. "Edward I have to go."

"No you don't," Edward mumbled, clinging to the older man.

"Yes, I do otherwise I'll be late," Roy explained, trying to shift himself away from the blond.

"So," Ed replied, not caring in the very least.

"Hawkeye gets mad when I'm late, " Roy replied, annoyed at his lover's behavior.

"I don't care," Ed replied, cuddling slightly.

"Well, I do. So let go." Roy rolled his eyes at Ed's stubborness.

Ed snuggled closer in response.

Roy's patience slowly thinning.

"Edward…" Roy said, in a warning voice.

"mmm…" Edward replied, sleepily.

Of course, Roy had learned the only way to get Ed to release him.

Roy leaned down and brushed his lips on the curve of Ed's ear, which cause Ed to shiver. Nibbling on the curve, caused Edward's fingers to become jelly and the smaller man released his grip on the Colonel.

Roy finally left the bed and watched as Ed laid there stunned and trying to bring himself together. When he did, Ed scowled at the older man.

Roy couldn't repress the smirk on his lips. Sometimes, it pay to know Edward so well.


	19. Alone

The house was always empty when Edward was away on missions.

Roy found the house was quiet and Edward was rarely quiet. Except, when he was studying or when he was planning something Roy thought with a smile on his face.

Otherwise the house was bustling with noise.

Roy looked down at his glass that was almost empty he watched the ice cubes melt in the glass.

He sighed and looked out the window.

It seemed he forgot how lonely it was without Ed.

Sometimes Roy wished he could send Ed on shorter missions.

Which would be a possibility if Edward weren't so set on finding the philosopher's stone. Of course it made sense why Ed wanted the stone. The younger man wanted to restore his brother's body and his own limbs.

Roy knew all this and yet he wished sometimes that Ed would take a break.

Roy rolled his eyes.

He was sure that conversation would go over well.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means so much to me. Also as you may have notice I got myself a beta reader. Sushi is wonderful.


	20. Sleeping Face

Ed always looks the cutest sleeping or at least in Roy's opinion. Ed wasn't yelling at him or trying to commit any violence on him for that matter.

Which was a change, Roy thought with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Ed always looked content when sleeping, peaceful and cute. Not that he would tell Ed that, the cute part at least.

Ed had a strong opinion, on what Roy could not call him. Anything beginning with cute, dear, sweet, the list went on. Anything ending with those words was completely off limits.

Ed even despises pet names.

Which was why Roy had never gave him one. There was always the promise of violence when pet names were mentioned. Thus, they didn't have any pet names, for each other. Or that was what Ed had thought.

Roy smirked at the idea.

Roy blinked as Ed snuggled against him. Ed rarely snuggled, or crave his attentions at all. Which just made Roy to do all the work since Ed was too busy pretending that he didn't like Roy. Ed seemed to be so reluctant about the whole idea of them being together.

Ed appeared to be going through something like a phase, in which he didn't appear to not want a relationship but, yet Ed would come every night.

Besides, nothing was boring when Ed was around. Trouble followed him everywhere. Yes, Roy was never bored when Ed was near.

And perhaps, that was why Roy kept Edward around, since Ed caused so much trouble for him whether or not if it was work related. Ed spent half his time, denying that he even liked Roy.

Which of course, he wasn't fooling anyone.

Ed was hardly ugly. He was in fact very attractive, even if he didn't know it. Which was a shame and a good thing at the same time.

A good thing because Ed couldn't play the jealousy game with him, which was a relief to the dark haired Colonel. The game took a lot of effort and Roy certainly didn't have the time to play it.

He was the Furher, after all. Besides, Hawkeye would have his head on a silver platter, literally.

Not that he loved Ed or anything. The whole idea was ridiculous. He might care for Ed, but it certainly wasn't love. The whole idea was simply crazy, Roy thought to himself as he looked over to Ed.

All right, maybe a little.


	21. Don't Touch Me!

Ed liked to study in peace. He liked to sit there and read with the only noises of the pen scratching against the paper and pages turning.

The Colonel learned early on that the blond liked to be left alone when studying.

Ed wasn't afraid to take his automail arm and use it as a weapon. Ed wasn't against a little violence.

Sometimes however, Roy would catch Ed off guard and Ed wouldn't have time to transmute anything. Or perhaps, he didn't want to, not with Roy's hands rested on his waist and the man's lips on his neck.

Yes, it was all too easy to forget about books and studying and concentrate on what Roy would do.

Ed scowled at the mental image of the Colonel's smirk. Sometimes, the blond couldn't stand his black haired lover.

Ed was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear when the door opened and Roy enter.

Ed had only noticed when he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck and he almost jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his hips.

Ed looked stunned.

Somehow, Roy managed to have him sitting in the man's lap without the blond alchemist having realized it.

Ed would have ranted and raved some more if Roy hadn't decided to change tactics and start kissing Ed's hairline.

Ed sometimes wished that his lover wasn't so distracting.


	22. Instinct

"Come on Ed," Roy said, rubbing at the blond's shoulders in a soothing manner.

Ed just stared at the object in front of him. He was sitting at Roy's kitchen table, glaring at the item sitting on the table.

"It won't kill you," Roy explained.

Edward turned around and looked at Roy. The man obviously didn't understand, Ed thought with a glare on his face.

Roy let his fingers trace Ed's jawbone "For me?" Roy asked, gently.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "No," he said, before turning his face away and crossed his arms. He was tempted to knock down the glass, but had a feeling it wouldn't be well received.

"Edward It won't hurt you," Roy said.

Ed looked at him with a look that clearly said I don't believe you.

Roy sighed, "don't make me force you to drink it."

Ed glared at the taller man as Roy tried to coax the blond to drink the substance in the glass.

So far, all he had manage was having Ed glare at him for all his efforts. Even when Roy had drank some and then tried to coax Edward with a kiss but the blond flat out refused.

That surprised Roy a bit, since it wasn't like Edward to turn away from one of Roy's kisses.

Of course milk would be the only thing that would make him not want to be kissed by Roy.


	23. Sigh

If there was one thing Ed liked more than Roy's kisses it was massages. Roy simply exceled at doing it and always managed to relax his blond lover.

Ed was vocal like everything else that involved Roy.

However, Ed had found it was very hard to complain when Roy was moving his hands across his back. Especially, when Roy would undo several knots.

Ed was sure he made these tiny little happy noises, when Roy did it because the man would always laugh afterwards.

No matter how many times Ed asked what he was laughing about, Roy would brush him off, saying it was nothing.

Ed found it mildly annoying.


	24. Telephone

"When will you be back?"

"A couple weeks at the latest."

"Ah, ok."

"Hmm… perhaps you missed me?"

Snorting. "Hardly."

"Not counting down the days, Fullmetal."

"Why would I want to? I have a couple weeks away from you, Colonel."

Laughing. "I'm hurt."

Ed leaned his elbow on the table and had a desire to roll his eyes, only deciding not to because the Colonel wouldn't see it.

"Is there a point to this phone call?"

"I like hearing your voice?"

"Don't lie to me."

"But I'm not," Roy protested.

"I don't appreciate being toyed with," Edward said, sounding irritable.

"Oh really? That's not what you said to me a couple nights ago."

Ed slammed down the phone.


	25. Beach

Ed stretched slightly on some towels. It sure beat running around after some criminal.

Besides, Edward thought glancing over at Roy, the view was very nice.

The mission had been a failure. The so-called criminals had already left town when they had arrived, so the Colonel suggested a vacation.

Remarkably, Hawkeye agreed. Ed figured that the reason was that the beaches relieved stress, at least that was what Havoc said.

Ed watched Havoc, Fury, Breda and Falman fight over who was the king of the waves. He wondered how long until they figured out they might need a judge. Ed hoped they wouldn't pick him, he had sun bathing to do.

The blond heard Hawkeye go over to judge and it was one less thing Ed had to worry about.

He could focus on sun bathing, which would have been easier if someone wasn't standing in his sunlight. Honestly, what else could distract him from tanning.

Ed slowly open his left eye and took in the sight before him. Black hair, pale skin and tall. It was the view he had been checking out earlier. The blond groaned and rolled off Roy's towels onto his own and turned over onto his stomach, ignoring the man.

Roy lay on his side, watching the blond alchemist grumble to himself with a light smirk on his face. He leaned forward to play with Edward's hair, when he was startled by the blond's voice.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Roy asked innocently.

Ed rolled onto his side so he could glare properly at the Colonel.

"I'm trying to sun bathe here, so leave me alone," Edward said in a huff, glaring at the older man.

Roy looked at Ed curiously. "Why are you sun bathing?"

"'Cause you wouldn't let me bring a book." Edward said in annoyance.

"Your still hung up over that?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ed glared, feeling a blush seeping onto his cheeks and he quickly turned away.

The blond tried wishing and willing the blush away but neither option was working. When Roy had chuckle the blush had only gotten worse.

Ed had the sudden urge to elbow Roy with his arm, his automail one. It wasn't like it would hurt the man. Not much anyway.


	26. Clouds

"See that one is a cat," Ed explained, pointing at one of the many clouds

in the sky.

Roy looked up at the cloud the blond alchemist was pointed at.

"A cat?" Roy asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, look there's a cow," Edward exclaimed, pointing at a different cloud.

Roy looked at the new cloud that had captured Ed's attention.

"It just looks like a normal cloud to me Edward," Roy replied, eyeing the

blond beside him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're not even trying."

Roy looked over at Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever been cloud watching?" Ed asked.

Roy just stared at him. "Well, I've obviously haven't, otherwise I

wouldn't have agreed to go."

"Well, it can be lots of fun," Ed said, smiling at the older man.

"Fun?" Roy asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, fun," Ed replied.

"You can look at the clouds while I sleep," Roy replied, closing his eyes.

"Roy," Ed whined.

Roy opened one eye, "What?"

"You can't sleep now," Ed complained.

Roy smirked. "And why not?"

Ed pouted. "You promised."

"No, I promised to spend the day with you," Roy replied.

Ed growled, realizing the older man was right.

"It's not fair," Ed replied, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Life not fair," the Colonel replied.

"Oh shut up," Ed answered, sounding grouchy and Roy did his best to suppress

his smirk.


	27. I'm Leaving Now

Ed carried his luggage onto the train with his brother following up behind

him. Ed smiled at his brother as the train started to move.

"This will be the last time we'll go on a mission Al," Ed said, smiling at

his brother.

"Niisan, are you sure?" Al asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Ed grinned, "Of course I'm sure! We're going to do what we always planned

on doing."

Al stared at his brother, "Niisan, are you sure we can do it?"

"Of course. We have everything and the theory is perfect," Ed replied.

"Oh, Niisan," Al replied and Ed had a feeling Al would had smiled if he could.

Al glanced outside his window; even though there would be nothing to see.

It was pitch black with only the twinkling stars as a light.

"Niisan, couldn't we haave waited until later. It's still dark out," Al said,

looking at Ed.

Ed grinned. "Don't worry Al. The sooner, the better I say. It's been years

that we been trying to accomplish our goal. We can finally do what we set

off to do."

Al would have smiled if he could have.

"Once were finished, you can give Winry a kiss," Ed said, trying not to

laugh, as it was obviously that Al was embarrassed.

"Niisan!" Al said, embarrassed at his brother's comment.

Ed couldn't help but grin. He looked out the window as he waited for Al

to calm down. It was common knowledge; well at least to Ed, that Al liked

Winry. It was always funny to tease Al about it.

Ed saw his brother's reflection in the window. Soon it would be his

brother's real reflection and not the suit of armor he was seeing now.

There were the celebrations to look forward to. Havoc had gone on about it

for a bit, saying it had to be done. The two brothers had smiled and

agreed.

After all they had been through with the unit it would be strange

not to agree to the celebration. Al and him had grown so fond of everyone.

Ed had just grinned, he was personally looking forward to the celebration

that followed after the group one. The one that involved only him and the

Colonel.


	28. Promise

Ed supposed he should have been more careful. Then again, he was never

careful and things always turned out all right in the end. He supposed he

was lucky. He never thought that his luck would run out or that it might not

be

him that took the full blow.

He also never thought he'd lose his brother. Never thought anyone would find

the blood seal and have the perfect aim and scratch it off.

Al was gone.

It was the truth that he didn't want to face because it all seemed like a

bad dream.

He had wanted to die.

He never had the chance because they had found him. Hawkeye had

understood. The moment she saw him, she hugged him. It felt like a hug

that would never end and Ed hope it wouldn't as he kept crying to the

soothing words that were whispered into his ear.

Once he had ran out of tears the sadness was replaced with anger. Angry at

whom did this to his brother, at his helplessness and most of all at Roy

Mustang.

He had rush over to where the Colonel was and started shouting at him and

trying to hit him.

"You promised me, that nothing would happen to him!" Ed yelled, trying to

hit the black haired man.

Roy had gripped his wrists and pulled him close before Ed had a chance to

stop him. Ed had stood there stunned.

Ed didn't even move when Roy pulled him tighter. All he was able to do was

cling and cry.

"I know and I'm sorry."

That had made him cry harder.


	29. State Alchemist

Ed sat on the bed braiding his hair using his fingers as a makeshift comb. He

reached over to grab his hair elastic which was supposed to be beside

him. However, for some reason it wasn't there anymore.

Ed sat there bewildered, holding his braid with his flesh so it wouldn't

unravel and he wouldn't have to redo his braid. He slid off the bed and

started to look for the elastic. Grumbling under his breath, he opened the

door and headed to the top of the staircase.

"Roy, have you seen my hair elastic?" Ed shouted down the stairs.

Ed heard Roy's footsteps as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Roy

was already dressed in his military uniform and was sipping some coffee

out of his mug.

"No, but if you don't hurry were going to be late," Roy replied.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find my hair elastic," Ed said.

"You look better with your hair down anyway," Roy replied.

Ed glared at the older man. "That's not the point."

"Then, what was the point?" Roy asked, smirking.

Ed glared at his black haired partner. "Never mind!"

Roy winced as Ed slammed the door. When Ed was upset, angry or any strong

emotion he could really slam a door.

Ed growled to himself as he looked around the room for something to bind

his hair with. He walked over to Roy's dresser thinking that he must have

something he could use.

Ed threw himself on the bed and glared at the dresser. Nothing, not a

single thing he could use. Not being able to find what he was looking

for,really started to tick him off.

Ed would have complained some more if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Come On Ed, were going to be late," Roy called from the bottom of the

stairwell.

Ed rolled his eyes and climbed down from the bed and opened the door,

heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered under his breath.

By the time Ed got down the stairs, Roy was doing up his military jacket.

Ed sat on the bottom stair putting on his boots.

Once finished he walked to the kitchen where he had left his red

jacket. He was still pouting; his long blond hair was on his shoulders

unbraided and in Edward's opinion, looking much too messy.

Roy had just finished doing up his jacket when Edward walked by. He

smacked the blond alchemist's behind as he walked by; causing Edward to

squawked indignantly and glare at Roy.

"What the heck was that for?" Edward asked, growling and rubbing his behind.

"You looked like you could use it," Roy coolly replied.

Ed glared at Roy. "I did not need my butt smacked, thank you very much. Now

it hurts."

Roy smirked. "Would you like me to rubbed it better then?"

Ed glared at the older alchemist and didn't reply.

Roy lifted an eyebrow. "Or maybe rub another one of your parts?"

"You can keep your perverted hands to yourself!" Ed snarled at Roy.

Roy smirked and tried to wrap his arms around the younger alchemist.

Ed batted Roy's hands away the first couple of times but on the third Roy

managed to accomplish his goal.

Roy laughed at Edward's mumbled complaints as he let his hands rest on

Edward's behind, causing the said alchemist to growl and glare at Roy.

"I thought you didn't want to be late?" Ed asked, trying to squirm away.

Roy smirked at the blond and pulled him tighter. "It's just the state

alchemist exams."

"Those exams let us keep our watches," Ed argued.

"We missed the exams last year," Roy smoothly replied.

Ed was almost positive that he could feel the blush on his cheeks. "That's

not the point!"

Roy smirked. "If I recalled correctly, you didn't mind my perverted hands

then."

If Ed wasn't blushing before he was now.

Ed felt like slamming his foot on the ground since no matter how much he

squirmed, Roy wouldn't let him go. Ed would have complained to Roy if he

weren't interrupted.

A car parked outside Roy's house, honked.

"Well there's the car," Ed said, brightly. "We better get going."

Roy smirked and released his grip on the younger alchemist.

Ed headed for the door and had it partly opened, when a gloved hand

slammed the door shut. Ed turned around and looked at Roy in confusion.

"What the heck are you doi-"

Ed was shoved against the door and a pair of lips slanted over his before

he could protest.

Not that he was going to; not with Roy's tongue sliding against his and

making his knees weak. Ed's hands grasped to keep hold of the lapels of

Roy's uniform.

Sometime in-between Ed's moans, the car's horn honked again.

Roy had the feeling that it was only a matter of time before someone would be

knocking on the door to look for them.

Roy separated himself from Edward even through Edward groaned in protest.

Roy smirked at the blond and squeezed Ed's behind causing Ed to gasp and

jump slightly.

"Grab your jacket," Roy said.

Ed grumbled, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door after Roy.

Ignoring the man when he pulled Ed close and put a hand on his butt.

After all, Ed could always attack him during the state alchemist exam. He

didn't even have to hold back.

That brought a grin onto the Fullmetal alchemist's face.


	30. It's Begun

When it happend, Ed didn't complained. Sure, he had been in complete shock,

but he never tried to stop the Colonel. Of course, Ed's mouth had been

occupied at the time, but the blond was sure he wouldn't have protested

either way.

Although, when he woke that morning and came to headquarters, Ed didn't

imagine that he would find himself up against the desk. He would have fell

onto the desk if

not for Roy's grip on his hips.

With Roy's mouth against his he didn't see much point complaining. After

all, it was really hard to do when Roy's tongue was brushing against his

tongue and the sides of his mouth.

Ed never had any guilt over punching anyone who didn't deserve it. Just

because Roy was his superior officer wouldn't had stopped him. The man

should just consider himself lucky that the only thing stopping Ed from

punching Roy into next week was that he actually liked the man. Well kinda.

Either way, Roy should consider himself lucky that Ed had a crush on him.


	31. Train

Roy had been mildly annoyed with the seating arrangements. Normally, he

didn't mind Havoc, but somehow the Second Lieutenant was getting on his

nerves. Someday's Roy just wished Havoc kept his thoughts to himself.

Normally, Roy wouldn't mind the seating arrangements. However today they

were seven of them instead of six. So instead of three groups of two's, it

was two groups of two and one group of three.

Breda and Falman were playing cards, so they were sitting together. Fury and

Hawkeye were together, so it was obvious for them to sit together. It was also

obvious that Ed would sit with Roy, since the two of them were a couple.

It must have been Hawkeye's idea to plunk Havoc with them, thought Roy.

After all, Havoc and Ed got along quite well. Ed seemed to like Havoc and

the feeling was mutual, not that Roy really had a thing against Havoc.

So, when Ed started talking with Havoc, Roy brushed it off while doing some

paperwork. Hawkeye would have killed him if it wasn't done.

It didn't take long for Ed to get bored and decide to sleep. It happened

every single train ride that Roy had been with Ed. According to his brother,

Ed always slept on train rides.

Even when Ed started to use Roy as a pillow, the Colonel ignored it. After

all, he was used to it.

However, some people were obviously not use to it, judging by Havoc's

snickering.

Roy wondered if he fried Havoc, would anyone miss him.


	32. Hey

Al hadn't been too impressed with the idea when Ed told him. Actually, Al

had been totally against the idea of Ed going out with Roy.

"I don't trust him Niisan," Al said watching Ed.

Ed who had been brushing his hair had paused and glanced at his younger

brother.

"Don't worry Al," Ed said, reassuringly.

Al wasn't too sure. It wasn't like he didn't trust Ed, because he did,

Colonel Mustang, however…well Al wasn't too sure. Sure, he trusted the man

on some things. But dating?

Havoc had told him all about Mustang's dating habits. It was enough to

turn anyone off Mustang.

And yet, Ed trusted him. After all, Ed had said yes to Roy when he asked.

Al frowned; Ed never went into details of how the man asked. Al hoped

the Colonel had asked properly.

A knock on the door.

"All right, I'm going now!" Ed said, waving to Al before dashing to the door.

"Hey there," Ed greeted before following Roy out.

Al looked out the window to see Ed walking beside Roy.

Al watched Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist. Ed just smiled and moved

closer.

The action surprise Al, Ed usually didn't like anyone touching him. Al

supposed

his brother must really like Mustang.


	33. Homeland

Roy had only been to Rizenbul a couple of times. Two times to be exact.

Both times it had been about Edward.

So, when Roy visited Rizenbul for the third time, he knew it would somehow

be connected to Edward.

Although, unlike the previous it didn't have anything to do with military

matters. Which was kind of nice.

However, every trip to Rizenbul had similarities. Every single trip

involved Edward in some matter. Edward was either heading or already at

Rizenbul.

Which made sense, since it was Edward's hometown.

Which made it so that it was the only countryside Roy had ever and would

ever visit.

He much preferred the city.

However, Ed had ties to the country. The blond likes to visit. So, Roy

found himself being taken to the countryside.

The scenery was always lovely with Ed there.


	34. Address

Roy had been looking for Ed's dormitory for what seemed like hours.

The older man was sure Ed went through the same thing, looking for his house.

It was only fair, if it when both ways.

Roy really despised things that followed the rules of fairness. Especially,

when it didn't worked in his favor.

Roy sighed as he met another dead end.

This was just getting ridiculous.

How many dead ends could a person find in a night?

Roy finally turned down what he thought was the right street.

He hoped so too. He was getting slightly annoyed. He just wanted to get

there without incident.

He knew if Ed found him, he would never hear the end of it.

Roy sighed with relief when he saw a building. He was hoping it would be

the dormitory.

And maybe, just maybe it would be.


	35. Infiltrate

Ed had slowly started to invade Roy's home. Roy had had many lovers in the

past. Each of them had invaded his house.

Of course, no two invasions were alike. Edward of course, was a very

unique case. All Roy's previous lovers for the most part had been female.

There had been a couple of exceptions, but not many.

Roy was used to seeing womanly objects in his house. He never

did like it.

That was a plus being with Edward. True, he still had to deal with all of

Fullmetal's hair stuff. It was a small price to pay.


	36. Ten

Ed was nestled under the covers of Roy's bed. It seemed these days that

was the only place he got some rest. Or sometimes, somewhat of a rest,

depending on Roy's mood.

Normally, he would live with his brother and hang out at Roy's place, a

couple times a week. But lately, he had been spending more and more time

at the Colonel's place.

Ed knew he had been leaving his brother alone a lot. Ed never thought,

that Al might get lonely. But Al did and needed some company. So, he found

someone. Ed never imagined it would be kittens.

Ten of them.

Ed supposed, he should have known better.


	37. Wound

Ed sighed as he wrapped another one of Roy's wound. They sat on

the loveseat, in Roy's living room. Ed had some first aid items on his lap

but most of it was beside him.

Roy had just got back, when Ed saw him. Even though Roy had tried to

sneak by Ed, knowing that the blond alchemist would have thrown a fit and

yelled

at Roy. Which he did, once inside the doors of Roy's house.

Roy never said anything. He just took it all in and try to suppress his

sighs.

Because, perhaps Roy knew if the roles were reverse; He be shouting at Ed.


	38. Control

Ed was rarely in control. Roy was always in control. It was one of the

reasons why Ed disliked the man so much.

Not that Ed always hated Roy. Far from it, actually on occasion, Ed cared

about the man.

Ed had always had strong emotions about the Colonel.

And perhaps the Flame alchemist knew all this.

Ed imagined that Roy got some enjoyment from testing Ed's control.

Roy would never say anything, when Ed asked.

Sometimes, the older man would smile, but most of the time he would have

his ever-present smirk in place.

It drove Ed insane.


	39. Last Kiss

It felt strange. Having lips against his and arms around him.

It wasn't everyday your older cooperating officer kissed his younger

subordination.

And yet it wasn't Roy Mustang.

It didn't matter that it looks like the Colonel. Sounded like the black

haired man and even acted the same.

Somehow Ed doubted this was normal behavior.

He had been fighting with Envy. Envy had been changing his form, trying to

find a weak point.

Someone that would unsettle Ed enough for Ed to stop fighting. Thus, giving

Envy an advantage.

No one knew of the Colonel and Ed's relationship.

Envy had guessed. A guess that was right.

In the middle of the kiss, Envy stabbed him.

Ed had paid the price.


	40. Library

Ed leafed through another book, only to sigh and add it to the pile, which

was slowly growing. They were books that were useless to his purpose.

Ed rested the left side of his face into his left hand. He felt like

sighing, the whole situation was looking bleak. Ed felt like glaring at

the books for not giving him the information he needed. Even though, he

doubted the books would give him what he wanted.

In fact, any information at all had been not very coming. It was a slow

week, Ed decided. Ed hadn't even been called into the Colonel's office for

weeks. It was actually quite annoying.

Ed was bored.

He had nothing to do and Al had probably wandered off somewhere with

Winry. Ed had been invited but he had been convinced there might be a

lead. Which of course, there wasn't.

Ed was pouted, while looking at the wall.

"What's with you?"

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. Ed

turned to see Roy standing behind him, watching him.

"Nothing," Ed replied quickly.

Roy raised an eyebrow and pulled out a chair to sit on. He sat right beside

the blond alchemist.

Ed watched him nervously. "Don't you have some work to do?"

Roy smirked. "Not really."

Ed glared at Roy and then started to gather up his belongings. With a

final glare, Ed left the Library leaving Roy to his own devices. Or at

least he hoped so.

Ed was already a couple of meters away from the library, when the flame

alchemist finally caught up with him.

Ed promptly ignored him. The flame alchemist wasn't worth his time.

When Roy grabbed him to make him stop, Ed still ignored him.

However when Roy kissed him, Ed tried to ignore him with all his might. Ed

never meant to drop the books he had been carrying. Or to actually pay

attention to Roy.

But he did.


	41. Hair

Roy twirled his fingers into Ed's hair. He had undone the braid a few

moments before. In the flame alchemist's opinion, Ed looked his best with

his hair down. It really was a shame that Ed didn't wear it like that more

often.

Roy brushed some of Ed's hair off his neck so he could place some kisses

on his younger lover's neck. The kisses remained gentle until, Roy reached

Ed's lower neck. He nipped then sucked on the tender skin, having all

intentions of leaving a mark.

In the end, Ed gasped heavily. His fingers digging into his clothes.


	42. A Real Summer Night

It finally was happening. Ed couldn't believe it; it seemed like a dream.

One of the best dreams, he had ever had.

Although, he had never imagined himself in a dress. Somehow, Roy had talked

him into it. Along with his brother and Winry. Ed still wasn't sure how

they managed it. He was just glad, he had managed to talk them out of the

veil.

Still the dress was a little puffy but it had been his mother's. So, Ed

put up with the dress even though, he felt like he would trip over the

hem of the dress.


	43. Binds

"What are you doing!" Ed screamed at Roy after seeing a scorched body.

Ed was no fool, he knew the body was of someone he knew – someone the

Colonel knew. Second Lieutenant Maria Ross.

Ed would have argued and screamed some more at the Colonel, if the Colonel

hadn't kissed him to shut him up.

Ed had been stunned and tried to pull away. It didn't matter that they

were sleeping together. That Ed had strong feelings for the man. Roy had

killed someone that Ed considered a friend.

It was one of the worse things he could have done in Ed's opinion.

Ed had never felt so betrayed and violated in his life.


	44. Wretched

Roy had hoped no one would see him dispose of Second Lieutenant Maria

Ross. And if someone did, he hoped they wouldn't be important or know Maria

Ross.

It seemed fate hated him, delivering Ed to see the scene. He could feel

the anger and betrayal before the blond alchemist even started speaking.

Roy knew responding verbally, would just make it worse. So he did the next

best option.

Perhaps kissing Edward hadn't been the best option. Although Roy hadn't

really been thinking at the time.

Since, through out the whole kiss, Ed had been squirming and trying to pull

away.


	45. Name

Ed never said his name. Roy had never expected it to bother him but it did

for some strange reason. Roy knew it wasn't because Ed didn't know it

because he

did. No matter what the flame alchemist did, it was always Mustang,

Colonel, but never Roy. And it bothered him.

Ed never slipped, no matter how close to the edge he was. Ed never made

the mistake that Roy wanted him too.

It wasn't till six months into the relationship that Ed started to call

him Roy.

Roy couldn't help but smile and encourage the behavior.

All that work had paid off in the end.


End file.
